


Punished

by smileyarmy



Category: Glee
Genre: Blangst, Bullying, F/F, M/M, descriptions of injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 16:00:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1947336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smileyarmy/pseuds/smileyarmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine is being punished by life for cheating by excessive bullying but in his attempt to protect himself he has blocked out Kurt. Kurt doesn’t know why until he comes to Lima.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punished

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work done over two days during lessons in which I have been bored. I don't know what possessed me to do this and I know it's crap but there is Blangst, Brittangst (Is that a thing?) and overall madness and mentions of a Shane Dawson song. Italic is Blaine singing, bold Brittney and both is both (Duh).

Blaine had gotten used to it, the locker shoves, garbage beds, kicks in his shins during Gym, the evil glares and twisted insults. He had come to accept that it was his school life now. It was his fault, he deserved everything he got. He didn't deserve the 2 friends he had retained since he had cheated back in October and everything had gone to hell.

He'd quit Glee after the other Glee members had "advised" him to (They shouted at him and left him with a black eye and several bruises on his back from being shoved into lockers). Blaine would have quit sooner or later, he knew he wasn't wanted. Even if he was, Blaine hardly sung anymore, he barely even talked to anyone bar his 2 friends and teachers.

He also made sure to step down as Class President, he couldn't run when he was corrupted could he? Also, his vice wasn't exactly on his side so any idea he put forward was vetoed.

It had started as just the Glee club making his life hell, but soon the jocks descended. Then the Cheerios. Then everyone else just joined in for the hell of it.

All except 2 people. Tina and Brittney. They both still liked Blaine even after what he had done, saw it as a mistake. Tina just because she was crushing and Brittney loved everyone, she didn't have a mean bone in her body. They tried to help Blaine when they could, giving him towels when he had been slushied, cleaning him up when a cut started to bleed. Though it threw them in the firing line and they ended up getting the same treatment.

They had both quit the Glee club in disgust that their original morals that the club had been founded on were no longer being used. Brittney also quit the Cheerios after she had found Blaine locked in the janitors cupboard after 3 hours.

 

Everyone in the school was aware of the bullying, but either they didn't care or they couldn't expel the whole school. Either way, teachers looked the other way and students who were remaining neutral just walked past. Blaine didn't have a protection field, Brittney and Tina could only help him so much before he got hurt.

There was only one group of people who wasn't aware of what was happening, the New York alumni. Kurt, Santana and Rachel remained in the dark. Blaine wanted to keep it that way, even though Brittney had said multiple times that she could get Santana to sort everyone out. Santana probably hated him to. He wouldn't blame her.

********

"Kurt!" Finn grinned, wrapping his arms around his step brother in a tight bear hug. Kurt had come down for his Father's cancer appointment as well as to see the New Directions in the gear up to Regionals. Blaine too, obviously.

Kurt, Finn and Santana (Who had only tagged along to see Brittney) engaged in a detailed catch up of all the gossip from their friend groups as they walked towards their old main hangout, the choir room. They could already hear in the empty corridors the sounds of songs flowing.

Kurt was distracted however, he was nervous to see Blaine. He'd forgiven Blaine, he needed a heart to heart. But first he just wanted to actually talk to him. Blaine hadn't responded to a single text Kurt had sent him and any phone call went unanswered. The biggest blow was the fact that Blaine had apparently changed his number as when he dialed, the number was disconnected. Blaine was blocking him out and Kurt didn't want to think that Blaine was moving on.

As the three entered the room, Kurt and Santana scanned the room for Brittney and Blaine but immediately saw the same thing. They weren't. From what Kurt could see, their chairs hadn't been put in their places and Tina's was also not set up, for she wasn't there.

Tina chose that moment however to make an appearance. She stalked into the room, pushing past Finn and standing, hands on hips in front of Artie.

"What the hell were you thinking?!?!" She shouted, shivering slightly from the slushie that was dripping from her face onto her dress.

"How could I what?" Artie answered evenly, his tone suggesting that he knew full well what she was talking about.

"Tell the fucking jocks where Brittney and Blaine were? Do you have no single scrap of friendship for us?" She growled, silencing the room.

"It just slipped out" Artie at least had the grace to look at the floor guiltily, avoiding Tina's gaze.

"Well because of you slip up they got fucking beaten up! Beaten up, slushied and thrown in the fucking garbage bins. Do you know how hard it is trying to find somewhere safe in this school where bullies won't attack you?" She seethed.

"What about Britt and gell-head?" Santana asked, her voice icy. Kurt's eyes were icy, anger building in them. Someone had attacked Blaine. His Blaine. They may not be dating but no-one hurt him. Like Santana was mad that someone had dared lay a finger on Brittney, the girl who was as innocent as a flower.

"They were studying in the locker rooms, no-one had Gym so it was clear. I don't know what happened exactly but I know that Blaine and Britt were hurt. I found them in the garbage bins when I went to go get their lunches and return to the lockers" Tina almost grinned as Santana and Kurt got more and more angry.

"Why aren't they here?" Kurt asked.

"Blaine was kicked out at Christmas and Britt and I left about February" Tina informed him.

"Kicked out?" Finn looked at everyone. "You guys toldme he quit" he looked at the now sheepish group.

"He did quit, after being attacked by them" Tina's voice was normal but it was a whisper compared to the shout that came from Kurt. Quickly everyone started explaining what had happened, Finn apparently was in the dark, being a friend of Blaine's. To say that they all were angry was an understatement.

"Where are they?" Santana asked after her and Kurt had finished shouting at the New Directions and Finn had said how disappointed he was in them. Tine led them off, Finn staying with New Directions. She led Kurt and Santana to one of the lesser used tech classrooms, pointing at the door at the end. Kurt and Santana peered through the door window and saw them.

Blaine's face was covered in new bruises on fading bruises, covering mostly the left side of his face from his jaw to his eyebrows. They had been gained from punches and locker shoves when he was getting books from his own locker. His eyes weren't the bright hazel they once were, more a dull brown color that once could have been called hazel.  
He wore wet cherry stained clothing, his bowtie drooping and poorly tied. Overall he just looked smaller if it could be possible and Kurt was sure his long sleeved shirt and pants covered more bruises as he could see black where his shirt cuffed his wrist.

Brittney had a single bruise around her right eye, it was new, a day old at maximum. Her neck where her dress didn't sit was bright red and hand prints could be made out even from that distance. Her eyes were trained on Blaine, she was nodding along to whatever he said. Her clothing was stained with blueberry, mostly on the chest.

Kurt broke from the spell of watching them just talking, hiding from everyone and walked carefully into the room, Santana on his heels. They both felt their hearts break as both people looked up in surprised fear, both thinking they had been found again. Brittney hid behind Blaine who while he made himself smaller, stuck his arms up to protect Brittney.

"Santana" Brittney mumbled after a few seconds when her brain had come down from an adrenaline high and recognized her friend. She ran into the Latino girl's arms quickly while Blaine just stared with wide eyes at Kurt.

"Oh Blaine" Kurt whispered softly, sitting down next to the younger boy and curling his arm around him, not missing the soft hiss of pain.

"Britt, what happened?" Santana asked after a minute or 2, holding the girl at arms length to look into her eyes.

"Me and Blaine were studying in the locker rooms, it was quiet and no-one knew we were there. It was like being invisible. Then the hockey team came in, it wasn't because they had practice, we made sure they were all in lessons. They were really mean and kept hitting my Narwhal, they choked me a little before they slushied us and chucked us in the bins. Tina found us after a while and took us here" Britt cuddled back into her after her explanation, wanting Santana cuddles which the girl gave straight away.

Blaine kept his eyes trained on the ground, not making ay sounds or any movements. He had given up entirely and now Kurt was going to be mad at him for not telling him. More or less mad then he was about the cheating, he couldn't tell but he really didn't want to find out.

"Blaine, why didn't you tell me?" Kurt asked softly, keeping his voice level and not dithering into any form of emotion. He didn't want to scare Blaine because if he did, Blaine would close him out more and become a shell of the person he once loved.

The younger boy just gave a small shrug, his head sinking into his chest as his physically tried to make himself smaller. It shattered Kurt's breaking heart, leaving a hole where it once stood. They had ruined him, broken him down and left his soul for dead. Kurt pulled the small boy into his chest, squeezing him extra tight.

Everyone looked up as the door slammed open and a few of the school jocks clambered in, eyes dark as they eyed up Blaine and Brittney. The two were out the second door before Santana could throw her first insult.

************

They had been searching for about half an hour after Santana and Kurt had "Confronted" the jocks (That totally didn't contain insults and a few punches). Blaine and Brittney were too good at hiding, even Tina had to admit that the two had more hiding places in the school than she knew about.

"Where would they go? We need to think like them" Santana ran a hand through her hair, stressed.

"I would guess that Britt would stay with Blaine and he would go somewhere musical, it calms him" Kurt turned on the spot, mentally face palming that he hadn't thought of going to one of the few places Blaine could express himself. The Auditorium.

_'I'm sorry I'm a fuck up, yeah  
I can't do nothing right'_

Blaine sung without the accompaniment of any music, it was so raw and broken, his voice rough from apparent lack of use.

**'I'm sorry I'm a fuck up, yeah  
It ain't no-one's fault but mine' **

Brittney sung along, sitting next to him on the piano that Kurt had all but expected him to be playing but his hands were folded in his lap.

_'Oops my bad I never said I'd ever get it right'_   
**'Oops my bad I never said I'd ever get it right'**   
_**'Oops my bad I never said I'd ever get it right'** _

They finished the song together, their voices harmonizing in a horribly beautiful way, both broken and tired of everything that they were put through. After a few seconds, Blaine spoke up.

"You know Britt, you can leave me. It'll be safer and you can have a proper senior year instead of being attacked because you associate with me" Blaine looked over at her with guarded eyes.

"You're my Narwhal silly, I could never leave you. Plus, you look really sad on your own and I don't like it. Everyone is just mean to you and they all work for Lord Tubbinton' Brittney glared at the floor, no doubt imagining her evil cat. She pulled Blaine into a standing hug, though she was more careful about hurting Blaine than Kurt had been, resting her arms lightly on his shirt.

"Thanks Britt" Blaine rested his head on her shoulder, trying to suck in some of Brittney's optimism and love.

Kurt and Santana watched their two broken friends try and fix their lives, knowing that they would help. They had to. You always have to help the person you love.


End file.
